highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Bravo Company (1713-1B)
Representative infantry company - 1st expeditionary army, 7th infantry division, 1st urban brigade, 3rd cityfighter regiment, 1st urban combat battalion, company Bravo (Unit 1713-1B). Company Exploits of Note In January 119.M42, during the march to retake the city of Dalarus on the planet Kronus, Corporal Temuje destroyed an Ork Fighter Bomma with a single krak missile. The next day, while capturing a banking house, Delta Platoon rescued the Junior Undersecretary to the Lithesh Sector Office of Fiscal Compliance - a high-ranking Administratum official - along with a minor noble of a nearly-extinct banking clan on Kronus. Roll of Honour PfC Franz, headshotted by an Ork Fighta-Bomma after failing to take cover during an airstrike PfC Pish, nobly sacrificed himself by jumping on an errant friendly frag grenade Company overview Medium technological mechanised infantry. 134 soldiers at full strength (+20 vehicle crew) 3 Chimeras, 18 Centaurs, 3 Leman Russes Default weapon is good quality autogun loaded with expander rounds - each soldier gets one regardless of additional weapons. Every soldier is equipped with the MAU and CASM armour systems, except vehicle crews, who get the MAU with only the CASM helmet. All soldiers have plentiful access to frag and smoke grenades, and less abundant access to stun and krak grenades. Soldiers are issued with good quality rations, good lho sticks and recaf, counterseptics, and a couple of doses of stimm Squads carry plentiful ammunition, spares, long duration rations, and civilian ration packs Company details (at full strength) Command platoon (A) (3 squads, 28 soldiers, and 3 chimeras) * Squad A - company command squad (12 soldiers) - mounted in Chimera w/ multi-laser, heavy bolter, heavy stubber, hunter-killer missile (+3 chimera crew) ** Captain (plasma pistol, good carapace chestplate, best dataslate) ** Commissar ** Comms officer (good vox set) ** Sigint officer (long-range auspex) ** Remembrancer ** Combat engineer ** 2 mechanics ** 4 veteran riflemen * Squad B - veterans (12 soldiers in flexible fire teams) - mounted in Chimera w/ multi-laser, heavy bolter, heavy stubber, hunter-killer missile (+3 chimera crew) ** Master sgt - boltgun with rangefinder, chainsword ** Medic (sgt/staff sgt) ** Comms operator (sgt/cpl) ** Squad marksman (sgt/cpl) ** 2x special weapon troopers - ** 2x heavy weapon troopers ** 4x riflemen ** 1x grenade launcher (limited web, blind, and kinetic grenades available), 1x boltgun (optional capacitor bolts), 1x autocannon, 1x assault stubber, 2x missile launcher (handful of web missiles), 2x sniper rifle, 4x combat shotgun, and demo charges in Chimera ** Additional squad equipment: 1x good auspex, all get respirators, preysense goggles, silencers and telescopic/red dot sights for autoguns, stummers, and cameleoline cloaks * Squad C - attached tanks (3 tanks, 4 or 6 crew each) **Command Leman Russ Battle Tank (Lt commander; punisher, lascannon, heavy flamer sponsons, storm bolter) **2x Leman Russ Battle Tank (Sgt commander; battle cannon, heavy bolter, heavy stubber) 3x Infantry platoon (B,C,D) (3 squads, 36 soldiers, and 6 centaurs per platoon) * Squad A - Platoon command (12 soldiers in 2 fire teams) - mounted in two Centaurs with pintle-mounted heavy stubbers ** Lieutenant (1st or 2nd class) - boltgun, chainsword, carapace chestplate ** Medic, platoon comms operator, gunnery sgt ** 2x special weapon troopers - 1x boltgun, 1x meltagun ** 2x heavy weapon troopers - autocannon and loader ** 4x riflemen ** Locke mortar in each Centaur ** Sniper rifle, demo charges (one in each centaur) ** Shotgun (one in both centaurs) ** Additional squad equipment: data loom, auspex, pict recorder * Squad B and C - Combat units (12 soldiers in 2 fire teams) - mounted in two Centaurs with pintle-mounted heavy stubbers. Each squad has a sergeant and a corporal. ** Staff Sergeant - Bolt pistol, chainsword ** Corporal or Sergeant - autopistol, chainsword ** 2x heavy weapon troopers ** 2x special weapon troopers (use standard issue flamer/shotgun/grenade launcher or mission-specific weapon) ** 6x riflemen (2 are comms-trained) ** Flamer, grenade launcher (one in each centaur) ** Shotgun (one in both centaurs) ** Locke mortar, missile launcher (one in each centaur)